


Watch You Bleed.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Swearing, Violence, hardcore blood, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Blood loss square on my H/C Bingo card. They try and enjoy their day off despite the anti gay rights protesters, nobody though they would target Adam directly until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch You Bleed.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta, the wonderful i_glitterz.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.

Adam pov

They hadn't had a full day off in weeks, so when they did have one, there was no way Adam was staying in the hotel all day. He didn't care that the small town was half abandoned, there had to be something to do. So he decided to find someone to go exploring with, he knew it was pointless asking the dancers, they had still been up when he called it a night or rather a morning at one. He wasn't sure who was responsible, but one of them had started a drinking game. No matter how long he watched them, Adam couldn't work out the rules, but whatever they were, it had lead to each of his dancers downing their body weight in shots. There was no way in hell even one of them would be well enough for him to drag them out of bed, so there was no point inviting them.

Monte was another person on the ‘don't bother’ list. Lisa and the kids had flown in to see him and Adam wasn't about to interrupted that just because he wanted some company. Which was what lead him to Tommy and Isaac's room despite the fact that it was not even nine in the morning and he knew damn well Tommy's opinions on mornings. Which was why he was surprised that Tommy came to the door when he knocked, not Isaac. Adam liked to be able to prepare himself before he looked at Tommy, other wise he tended to get a sappy look and space out. Neil had noticed once and like any little brother worth his salt, had been fucking merciless about Adam's tiny little crush. Well sometimes not so tiny, like now for instance. Tommy was wearing a baggy, well worn band T-shirt and some sleep pants that were so long, they covered his feet and looked as if they might fall down. His hair was all fluffed up, his face clear of makeup, in a word, he looked adorable. Adam kind of wanted to hug him, but then he almost always wanted to hug Tommy, not even almost, just always and he was staring, he was pathetic.

"Hi, Tommy." Adam blurted out, like saying hi after five minutes was normal.

"Hey Adam, keep it down 'kay? Isaac's still asleep, I kept him up all night." Tommy said, looking all gorgeous, sleepy and rumpled and not seeming even a little bothered by Adam acting like a total dork.

"Up all night?" Adam said quietly, his mind going to very bad or very good places depending on your out look, maybe bad right now, his pants were pretty tight and he did not need a hard on right now, it was too early for that shit.

"The little drummer boy hadn't seen Halloween, like any of them, so I made him watch them all and the remakes. I mainly put on the remakes so he'd stop looking confused when I talk old horror verse new." Tommy shrugged, which is such a Tommy thing to do. Since they met, Adam has been given an in depth education in to horror films, both old and new, even though he doesn't really like them. Well he likes them, but they scare him a little, but its okay because Tommy never makes fun of him for being scared and hugs him during the worst parts. Adam would deny if asked, but he mainly watches the films for the cuddles it gets him. Sure, they hug all the time, but when Adam's freaking out over the blood and guts on screen, Tommy hugs him differently to the way he normally does, almost protectively. Adam kind of loves letting Tommy protect him from movie monsters, to be the one being taken care of instead of the other way around. Don't get him wrong, he loves looking after people, but sometimes its nice to switch roles. He doesn't trust many people to take care of him, but he trusts Tommy, so it’s worth the occasional movie induced nightmare.

"Was he as big a girl about it as I am?" Adam asked.

"He was too sleepy to get scared at first, so I called room service got a bunch of coffee and energy drinks and made him drink them. Then he was sort of hyper and wired, he was jumpy as hell. I think he was scared, he blamed the caffeine." Tommy smirked.

"Those films make normal people jump, your just not normal. "Adam points out, which just gets him a shrug.

"So why are you knocking on our door this early? We don't have work." Tommy pouts at him and it takes practically inhuman willpower for Adam not to lean in and suck on his pouty lower lip, maybe bite it a little.

"I want to go out, its a beautiful, sunny day, I have no interviews and I want to have fun." Adam finds himself pouting as well. He's been couped up too much during the day lately. If it wasn't for the release he gets from the shows at night, he would have gone mad by now.

"You know they warned us about protesters and stuff, anti-gay rights protesting at the high school over some stupid shit like a gay authors work being taught in English or some shit." Tommy looks pissy even as he mentions it and Adam knows how angry people like that get his bassist. Tommy has to be one of the worlds most excepting people and plenty of people have tried to change that about him, so he gets mad when he sees people trying to put people into box's, being narrow minded.

 

"So we won't introduce our selves. I'm sure they won't effect us and we'll be together, totally safe. I'll buy you a really greasy breakfast somewhere." Adam pleads, he doesn't want to hide away just because someone might call him a Homo or a fag.

"Fine, but you have to eat as well and not a salad, real food and don't give me any of that ‘salad is real food’ bullshit." Tommy says firmly.

"Okay, I'll eat junk." Adam nods, excited about getting to go out and relaxes with one of his favourite people in the whole damn world.

"I need clothes." Tommy mutters, wondering back into his room. He leaves the door open so Adam takes that as a cue to follow him inside. He keeps quiet watching Tommy pull clothes out of his suitcase, Isaac doesn't wake up, he's face down on a single bed, body half hanging off it and tangled in the sheets. Adam has to look away so that he doesn't think of Isaac and Tommy staying up all night for different reasons. Isaac may not be as close to his type as Tommy is, but he's small and cute and that is one pair of straight boys Adam would pay a shit load of money to see together, money and possibly vital body parts. Damn skinny, cute straight boys everywhere, and damn his dick why he's at it. Being on tour has regressed him back to a horny teenager.  
Tommy as usual had no problem stripping in front of him to change; a part of Adam loved that he felt comfortable enough to do that and another probably equally sized part wished he wouldn't do it. Fucking straight boy always teasing him, even when he didn't mean to. Adam made himself keep his eyes off of Tommy, only looking back up from the carpet when he heard Tommy duck into the bathroom. He came back out a little while later with his hair fixed and light makeup. Tommy was almost as bad as him when it came to not going any were without at least a little eyeliner. Tommy left a note for Isaac but by the looks of things, he wouldn't be waking up to read it till long after they had come back from exploring, poor thing was all worn out. Once again, Adam had to drag his mind out of the gutter after it decided to think of some creative reasons for Isaac being so tired, all involving a very cute blonde bassist.

They leave the hotel and find the first place that sells food that meets Tommy standards, which means they end up in a place were the only salad on the menu is served on a burger. Its pretty quiet and no one pays them any attention, its kind of nice. Tommy fills in a few of the blanks from last night, like how it may have been his and Isaac’s fault that the dancers got so smashed. They'd been talking drinking games and apparently Isaac and Tommy had a large collective knowledge of drinking games and the dancers had decided to try out all the ones they hadn't heard of.

"God, if we had a show tonight, they would be suffering." Adam shakes his head and tries to not think of how many calories are in his breakfast of bacon and scrambled eggs. At least Tommy didn't make them get the same thing. He's pretty sure the tiny blonde’s working his way through the whole menu. If he wasn't so damn nice and cute, Adam might hate him for being able to pig out on empty calories and not gain a pound.

"Shit, that would be bad. I think that's why they did it last night, making the most of having a day off to be hungover in." Tommy shrugged.

"I'm surprised you didn't join them." Adam says as his phone beeps. He checks it quickly and notices its a twitter alert. He checks it quickly, people have been tweeting him about Tommy.

"Tommy, people want to know if it was me keeping you up all night." Adam says casually as he checks to see when Tommy last tweeted something.

"Tell them it was Isaac, wait, they mean were we up doing it right? So maybe don't mention Isaac. Its fun to get people going, but I just want a quiet day." Tommy smiles, taking a bite full of pancakes so covered in syrup, that Adam's surprised he doesn't develop diabetes on the spot.  
"You tweeted when you were about to go to bed, around five minutes before I knocked on your door." Adam points out.

"Busted?" Tommy asks.

"Baby, you should have told me you hadn't slept yet. I never would have dragged you out." Adam sighs, feeling like a complete tool.

"Couldn't say no, you were all excited about going out in daylight and I like hanging with you, plus breakfast." Tommy points at his multiple plates, acting like he hadn't done something incredibly sweet by coming out with Adam to keep him company, instead of getting some sleep on his day off. It’s shit like this that makes it hard not to fall in love with the blonde. Things would be so much easier if he was an asshole, but no, Adam has to crush on the nicest, most excepting, sweetheart, so a straight boy, ever to exist.

"I'm so paying." Adam grumbles.

"You were paying anyway." Tommy shrugs and he has a point.

"Bitch." Adam says sourly only he doesn't mean it and his smile kills the effect of his tone.

"You wish." Tommy says brightly, like its the best joke ever and keeps on stuffing his face.

"Your such a child." Adam says instead of admitting that yeah, he would totally go for Tommy rolling over and just taking it. Those sort of thoughts are best left for when he's alone in a shower, not when he's sat opposite of Tommy in some small town dinner.

They ate and talked, just enjoying the fact that they didn't have to be anywhere; if they took a while to eat, it wasn't a big deal, they had nothing to be late to. Adam loved touring, loved his job, but he needed to just relax once in a while. Relaxing with a pretty blonde? Well what man wouldn't like that as an added bonus? When they were finished, Adam paid the waitress, a middle aged woman who looked like she might be the type to be a little up tight about men in makeup, but it was clearly a case of not judging a book by its cover. She'd been really nice to them, especially Tommy, who blushed bright red when she scolded Adam about letting his boyfriend get so hungry that he ate half the menu. Adam tried to hide his smile and left a very big tip that had little to do with the food or service.

"So what are we going to do today?" Tommy asks, sliding on a huge pair of black sun glasses as they step out into the bright morning light.

"I didn't really plan that far. I just want to wonder around, no deadlines or schedules, just us and like freedom, no oppression." Adam smirked.

"Drama queen, you are not oppressed, at least there isn't a mall you can drag me to." Tommy shrugged.

"You like shopping, not as much as me sure, but you like pretty things." Adam pointed out.

"Malls are evil, too many people as well. It’s your day off, you'd end up performing for the fans." Tommy says simply, but Adam gets it, he's been told before by his bassist that he works too hard, gives too much of himself, but its just the way he is.

They don't pick a set destination, the towns kind of pretty, so they wonder. Its fall and the weather has started turning, but today, the sun is shining brightly, not even a hint of cloud. The air is a little crisp, but its more cool out than cold so its okay that there not bundled up. Adam likes simple things sometimes and walking with Tommy through a park filled with autumn colours, reds and gold's in the trees and bright greens from the grass lawn, it is beautiful and he's glad he's sharing it with one of his favourite people. They spend at least an hour in the park, its peaceful and Tommy isn't just his favourite person to do stuff like this with because of his crush, but because Tommy can do quiet. Silence between them is hardly ever awkward, so they walk around enjoying the calm. They don't talk but they do hold hands and yeah its simple, most people wouldn't think a walk in the park or holding hands with a friend could make an amazing morning, but Adam couldn't think of anywhere he would rather be or anyone he would rather be with.

When they leave the park, it’s like leaving Neverland or returning from OZ. The beautiful colours are gone and the street they walk into holds nothing but grey buildings, nothing seems alive here. The quiet seems unnatural, foreboding instead of peaceful. Not many people were in the park, it’s a weekday morning and the town’s pretty small, but here this street has a crowd. Adam tightens his grip on Tommy's hand without even thinking as they walk that way, all the street signs suggesting its the quickest way back to the hotel. Its on the tip of his tongue to suggest they walk back through the park even if it is longer. He has a sick tense feeling building in his stomach, but he forgets his words when he sees the first "Die fags" poster being held up proudly by a young women. She's dressed normally, looks almost sweet with her pigtails. Adam would walk past her in the street and not even think for a second that she might be thinking something hateful. It scares him how normal bigots look. You see a person, talk to them, never knowing until something like this what there true nature is.

"Tommy." Adam says softly, they are far enough away that no one in the crowd seems to have noticed them. They all seem to be focusing on one man with a banner. Adam can't hear the words of his speech, but he recognise the tone for what it is, hatred fills every word, pure, unwavering and probably without reason. It makes Adam feel sick and helpless, no matter how much changes, there are still people in the world that hate for such narrow minded reasons. Getting angry doesn't help and seeing half a towns worth of people united in hate against gay people should probably piss him off, instead it makes him sad, the emotion hitting him so strong its almost crippling.

"Hey babyboy, lets go. We can go back through the park or we can walk past them hand in hand. I don't care, just hold your head up, don't let them ruin what has been a damn nice day with their fucking hate." Tommy says moving so that they are face to face instead of standing side by side, but he keeps Adam's hand in his. Adam wills himself to unfreeze, to make a choice. He hasn't made up his mind when a young guy comes jogging over. He looks twenty tops, fresh faced to the point were it looks like if he does have to shave, it isn't often. His hair’s spiked up and he's dressed sort of preppy. He reminds Adam of a puppy, both because he's cute and because he's pretty much bouncing with excitement in front of them.

"Oh my God are you Adam Lambert?" The kid asks and Adam feels himself beginning to melt, to feel normal again, he's used to talking to his fans, he loves getting to meet them.

"Yeah, that's me, hi!" Adam thinks he manages to sound bright and cheery despite the not so distant mob of homophobes.

"Fucking Fag." The kid spits his cute face twisting, turning red and ugly in his anger. He lunges forward, like he's going to shove Adam. He doesn't even have time to reacted, to move, but it doesn't matter because Tommy gets there first, blocking the kid and taking the impact.  
Adam hears the grunt when they impact, he grabs for Tommy pulling him away before a fight can start. He's seen mob mentality in action before, if the kid yells for help, the shit will hit the fan. So even though it pisses him off, Adam takes Tommy's hand and makes a run for it. The park is no good, too much open spaces, so he runs down the street, dragging Tommy behind him and goes around a corner. He spots a broken fire exit on the side of one of the abandoned office buildings that make up this part of town. He gets to the door and gets it open, pushes it shut behind them. He's panting, sweating, his hand in Tommy's feels soaked and he wants to apologies for how gross it is, but it might be warm and wet like sweat, but its thicker and over the stale air in the room, he can smell a hint of copper in the air.

"Tommy." Adam starts, but he hears a noise outside. They move as one out of the dark hallway, deeper into the building until they find a private office with a door that locks. Adam locks them in, finds a light switch and prays, clearly the mob has it wrong about God hating Gays because one of the overhead lights is still working. It flickers to life, humming like it has an insect trapped in the tubing. Adam takes a deep breath feeling a little safer and turns to face Tommy. Now isn't the time for a comfortable silence but the blonde hasn't said a word. Adam sees why when he turns around. Tommy has a hand pressed tightly to his stomach, blood is seeping through his fingers though, his dark shirt is stained darker around his hand, both of his pale hands are stained crimson and looking down, Adam sees that his hand is not slick with combined sweat, his hand is smeared with Tommy's blood.  
Tommy is leaning against a desk that has been left behind, his eyes are wide, almost wild and he is pale, even for Tommy and that is saying something, the boys a vampire. Adam moves closer, he doesn't know what to do, how to help.

"How did this happen? He just shoved you." Adam doesn't understand why Tommy is bleeding, why they are both standing there with bloody hands.

"He pulled a knife, you didn't see it? You were frozen and I had to push you out the way, but then I was in the way and he stabbed me. I can't believe I got stabbed and by a kid with freaking dimples." Tommy rambles.

"Fuck, sit down, let me look at you. You shouldn't have got in the way of a knife. Why did you do that?" Adam asks, helping Tommy to sit down on the floor, the blonde is swaying like he's had too much to drink and it is making Adam's heart beat like crazy.

He gets Tommy to lift his hand, sees a ragged hole in the material and then blood spurts out covering them both, Tommy slams his hand down, moaning in pain and Adam quickly pulls off his jacket, balling it up. He presses it tight over Tommy's hand, pressing down harder once Tommy slips his hand away. The blonde’s hands are completely covered in blood, like some messed up version of finger painting. Stupidly, all Adam can think is that its warm, he's never touched this much blood in his life and he's surprised by how hot it feels on his skin. He's also pretty sure that thoughts like that are a sign that he is in shock. Adam tries to hold it together, the only thing he knows about blood loss is that your meant to keep pressure on the wound to slow the flow of blood, so Adam helps Tommy press down on the bundled material. He tries to convince himself that the jackets only wet because of the blood that was already slicked over his skin, he doesn't want to think what it might mean if blood has soaked through the material already.

"Baby, just keep still, okay?" Adam asks, fishing his phone out of his jeans pocket with one hand. He fumbles, hands too slippery from the blood, Tommy's blood, he drops the phone, only managing to get it in his hand and open on the third try. Everything is so wet and Adam can't hide from the knowledge that Tommy is losing too much blood too fast.

He calls for an ambulance and the police, then he phones Monte, no one he spoke to sounded like they believed him. He knows Monte and the others will do something, get his calls taken seriously. He just needs to wait this out and hope that the protesters don't come after them.

"Tommy, you need to stay awake alright hun? You can do that for me, right?" Adam words might suggest questions, but his tone is straight up begging.

"You okay?" Tommy asks. He looks pale, weak. Adam never truly understood how someone’s life could fade out before your eyes until now, its as if whatever makes Tommy, Tommy is draining out of him along with his blood.

"Of course, I'm fine. You saved me, you stupid brave boy." Adam chokes on his words and fails to keep the light tone he was going for. He can't hear sirens and Tommy's lips are the same pale white as his face already.

"Not brave, just couldn't let him hurt you, maybe I am stupid though. Wasted a lot of time, seems stupid now that I'm dying." Tommy's voice comes out weak, breathless, but Adam hears every word.

"You’re not dying and you haven't wasted shit. You’re on a world tour living your dream to play music for a living. What the hell else could you want?" Adam strokes Tommy's cheek with his free hand and regrets it. Tommy's skin is slightly cool to the touch and Adam has left streaks of half dried blood on his face. Against the canvas of his pale skin, the blood looks harsh, stark in its contrast and completely out of place. He feels like he has damaged a work of art, painting Tommy's face with blood is to him as bad as going into an art gallery and drawing all over the art work. He feels as if he has tainted something pure even though he knows Tommy is not. His fucked up brain keeps going back to the idea of snow white and the way she is described as having skin as white as snow and blood red lips. Only he doesn't think a kiss can fix anything here.

"I didn't let you bend my straight. I should have." Tommy whispers.

"Not the time to be joking, Tommy Joe." Adam said, trying to hold onto the jacket in a way that might slow the bleeding. There is too much blood, its everywhere apart from inside Tommy's vein's were it belongs. Well some must be there, he doesn't even know how much blood you can lose and live.

"Not joking, Isaac knows. I've had dreams, very vocal dreams." Tommy glances away. Adam thinks he would probably be blushing right now if he could, but his skin remains pallid.

"Shit, really? You get stabbed protecting me and now you tell me this? " Adam didn't know what to do.

"My timing sucks right? And some hero, John Wayne would be disappointed, that kid had dimples for fuck sake and now I'm dying in your arms. That's supposed to be romantic, it isn't? I can't even kiss you." Tommy's anger had his breath coming out in a pant and his voice didn't even raise. It took too much energy. Adam had never seen him this physically weak.

"Your not dying and you are a hero." Adam believed the second part enough to make it sound as if he believed both. The denial said with believable conviction, even though any idiot could see that Tommy would die if help didn't come soon. There was so much blood, too much for Adam to really believe Tommy could be okay.

He pressed a soft kiss to Tommy's lips, knowing it might well be his last chance to share a kiss with Tommy that was real for both of them. He felt tears welling up in his eyes when his lips pressed to Tommy's to find that they were cold.

"I love you, Tommy Joe. Even though I swore I'd never fall for a straight boy again, I fell before I even realised I had. Please fight, stay with me." Adam begged.

"Love you too, Ad." Tommy sounded sleepy, but not in the way he normally did when he was tired. This was tired to the bone, weary, devoid of energy and life. The words lost none of there beauty or meaning through the tone. They made Adam's heart soar even as it was breaking, it felt like his heart was on a roller coaster.

"Mmm don't cry." Tommy whispered, his hand raising weakly to brush away his tear, causing the blood on his hand to get some glittery makeup in it. Normally Tommy would make some joke about twilight vampire blood, but nothing was normal right now.

He heard footsteps approaching and braced himself for protesters. He could feel the rage beating at his chest. If the little fuck that stabbed Tommy or any of his friends came through the office door, Adam would kill them. He didn't have a weapon but he was filled with a cold certainty that he would rip them limb from limb with his bear hands till there was nothing left but a blood stain. Adam wasn't a violent man and he knew his feelings should bother him, but Tommy was unmoving in his arms, eyes open just a crack, skin pale and cold and covered in blood all because he loved someone. If faced with them, he would be as ruled by his hatred as they were by theirs, only he felt his hatred had a justifiable base unlike theirs even thought they probably held the delusion that they weren't hurting the innocent either.  
He let out a gasping breath when an EMT guy burst through the door with a cop right beside him, gun drawn.

"You left a good trail." The cop commented as the EMT rushed over.

Adam realised he meant Tommy's blood and felt like he might be sick. He didn't respond though, too focused on trying to help the EMT with Tommy who was frighteningly still, even for a normal person and Tommy was more active than a normal person. The EMT spoke into his radio in a low voice and was soon joined by a second man, who also came with a police escort and more bags.

All Adam could do was watch and wait. He had never felt more helpless in his life. He couldn't handle it, he always had some sort of control over a situation. He didn't like not having the control of the outcome here one bit. This was the most important thing in his life right now, the most important person and he had no say in whether it would be okay, no influence at all. He hated every second of it.  
Before he knew it, Tommy was being strapped to a gurney, his wound packed with gauze and a drip in his arm. He was out cold and it killed Adam to see him so lifeless. It kept making him think Tommy would still die, that help had come too late. When he went to follow the gurney, one of the EMT's stopped him, but didn't stop walking to do so which was the only reason Adam didn't hit him.

"Family only." The guy shrugged.

"You let married people stay together. I'm his boyfriend, can you allow that?" Adam didn't want to leave Tommy with strangers, it might scare him when he woke up and he knew so much about the blonde. If a doctor had a question from allergies to medical history, Adam would know the answer, as well as being able to tell what had happened, he might be able to help.

"What's that? You think you hit your head in the struggle? Well, you had better come along get checked out, just in case." The other EMT said, giving his partner and almost pleading look. The other man nodded and Adam could have kissed them both.

As he jumped into the ambulance, the police said they would follow, talk to him later. There were police van's everywhere, clearly the protest had been broken up after they called. The trip to the hospital was a blur and soon Tommy was being rushed away to surgery. Adam was told to sit in a chair near by while the cops talked to him. They thought they already had the kid who stabbed Tommy, but he needed to be ID-ed before things could go any further. He was left alone waiting for news from someone, anyone about Tommy. He sat staring at his blood covered hands, praying that Tommy Joe would make it. Monte found him in that exact spot and pose hours later. When his old friend finally tracked them down after facing a wall of family only's from the hospital staff, to quote Monte "Fuck that bullshit, they were family." It was true, even before today, Adam would also have seen Tommy as his family.

He used to say the wait for Idol results took forever, seconds stretching on forever, that had nothing on this. He sat, he stared, he got up and paced. He refused to leave to get washed up in case someone came with news while he was gone. Monte left at one point and Adam jumped when he came back with a wet cloth and a small bowl of water. The nurses had helped him out and without another word on the subject, Monte took a hold of one of his hands and started washing away the blood. He was surprisingly gentle for his size and his actions reminded Adam that his friend had small children, they were visiting now, he would probably clean them just like this if they got messy.

"I couldn't bare to see his blood anymore. I'll lose it if I have to think of someone hurting our boy. I'd rather pretend he's just in here sick, that we’re waiting for the all clear on something minor." Monte admitted.

"Thank you." Adam said softly. Pretending Tommy hadn't bled out in his arms seemed like a good plan to him.

"You probably love him more, but we all love that boy." Monte said roughly, throwing an arm around his shoulders, all gruff affection and they both acted like his eyes weren't a little shinier than normal.  
Adam did love him, he didn't know how he had pretended it was just a crush for so long. He hated that it had taken this for him to own up to his feelings, to himself and to Tommy. Its not like his bassist would be driven away by the confession even if he hadn't felt the same, the blonde was so laid back, he was practically vertical. Adam had been a coward, protecting his heart from somebody who would never hurt it on purpose, if he died today, he would destroy Adam's heart beyond repair, but that wasn't his fault.

A doctor found them some endless time later, he was smiling, but Adam refused to get his hopes up, sure it would be cruel for a doctor to deliver bad news with a smile, but maybe this guy’s bedside manner was for shit. You never knew, so Adam wasn't going allow himself to think or feel anything until the man spoke, no matter how much his heart was trying to leap out of his chest.

"Are you Mr. Ratliff's boyfriend?" The doctor asked and Adam nodded, choosing to ignore Monte's very unsubtle look. It could wait, everything could, apart from news about Tommy.

"My name’s doctor Hanson. I worked on your partner. I'm happy to tell you he's stable, that young man is a fighter I can tell you. He hung onto life like nothing I have seen. He had lost a lot of blood. We've given him transfusions and repaired the artery that was damaged, luckily the knife missed all of his vital organs. The pressure you put on the wound helped a lot, you helped save his life." the doctor explained. Adam was only half listening, he was crying out of shear relief the moment he had heard Tommy was stable.

Monte shook doctor Hanson's hand, thanked him, asked questions. Adam just sat there and bawled, he had thought he had lost him, his best friend, the man he loved and was loved by, being told he hadn't? It was like being given a second chance.

"He said we can go see Tommy." Monte told him as the doctor left and that came to him straight through the haze he had fallen into.

He was on his feet in seconds but had to follow Monte as he didn't know were Tommy was. He was in some sort of recovery room, but not the ICU because he was looking good, well as good as someone's health could look after being stabbed and losing a few pints of blood. They found the room and a nurse let them in. Tommy was in a hospital bed, a blanket tucked right up under his chin, he was still pale, but not as deathly pale as before. He was sleeping and he looked peaceful, his face free of the pain that it had been etched with back in the abandoned office.

Adam didn't want to wake him so he took a seat as close as he could and kept a silent vigil with Monte, until Monte left so that he could phone the rest of the band, update them on Tommy. Of course the moment he left, Tommy started to open his eyes. Monte was going to be pissed, but forgiving, seen as he did almost die.

"Tommy." Adam said softly, taking a hold of his hand.

"Fuck Adam, I feel like shit. I'm guessing that means I'm gonna live?" Tommy asked croakily.

"Yeah baby, it means we get to keep you." Adam smiled.

"I want you to keep me." Tommy said firmly and the emphases he put on you wiped away any doubts Adam had. He'd thought that Tommy might regret his almost death bed confession, try and back track or ignore it, but he wasn't, at least it seemed that way.

"I want to keep you, Tommy. I want to keep you more than anything." Adam admitted. It was scary making your heart vulnerable to anyone, even someone you trusted. You still had niggling fears, Tommy was worth the risk though.

"Then kiss me. I'd totally eat your face off, but I can't lift up my own head yet, let alone get all up on you." Tommy smiled. Adam didn't need to be asked twice, he bent over Tommy and pressed a soft, sensual kiss to his lips, trying to pour every little bit of love he was feeling into a simple meeting of lips. Lust kicked in when Tommy opened his mouth, his tongue seeking entrance into Adam. He didn't hear the door open.

"For Christ sake, really? He's in a hospital bed, he just had surgery and your making out? I can't leave you two alone for a minute." Monte groaned.

"Sorry, dad." Tommy smirked, not letting Adam back off a whole lot. Adam was happy to stay close.

"Your only getting away with that because your got stabbed being a hero and almost died. Any other day and I'd kick your ass." Monte warned, but his affection for the bass player was clear.  
Adam watched as Tommy smiled at Monte's words, but watching his lips was distracting. Adam had to taste them again, so he dipped in to capture them, ignoring Monte's groan behind him.

"I love you." Adam whispered against Tommy's lips, loving how warm they were now.

"Love you too." Tommy smiled. Monte gasped at his words and Adam felt like his heart was too big for his chest. To have Tommy alive and safe was a miracle, more than he'd though he would get when he'd been bleeding out. Having Tommy alive, well, and loving him? That was beyond the answer to his desperate prayers. He really hadn't expected this from his quiet day off. Who the fuck said that days off were relaxing?

The End


End file.
